


Company

by HaLoReAcHgIrL



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't Like Don't Read, Everyone's still alive, Freelancer is a gym, Gay Sex, I Tried, I love these dorks, Implied Yorkalina, Kind of just barely there, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Much Else To It, basically just a pwp, it's really slight, some fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8302976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaLoReAcHgIrL/pseuds/HaLoReAcHgIrL
Summary: Wash and Tucker going at it basically, too bad they seem to be forgetting something...





	

The bed creaked as Tucker landed on the mattress with a bounce, Wash bounding over him a second later. He leaned down and kissed the dark skinned man roughly, reaching down and fumbling with the buttons of the dark man's shirt. Once he unbuttoned them all, he broke the kiss and pulled Tucker up into a sitting position to tug it off, Tucker using the moment to yank off Wash's own shirt.

Tucker then took the opportunity to roll the two over so that he was now straddling the blonde who groaned as Tucker leaned down and started nipping at his neck. Tucker bit down hard just below Wash's collarbone sucking the sensitive skin into his mouth and pulling back to soothe the area with his tongue. He slowly moved down Wash's chest, pressing nipping kisses here and there, stopping to nibble around his navel, causing the other to chuckle.

"So damn ticklish." Tucker grinned up at him, moving to slowly pull down the other's pats and boxers, revealing the hard cock hidden beneath.  
He chucked the pants and undergarments away, moving to hold Wash's hips as he slowly licked up the sides of the large shaft presented to him. He lavished the cock in front of him, alternating between little kitten licks and sucking the head into his mouth. After a few minutes of this, Tucker took the head into his mouth and pushed the cock down his throat, slowly bobbing his head and gradually moving faster with encouragement from Wash.

"Shit Tucker, ah f-f-fuck... That's so good baby, mmph you're so amazing. Yeah, just like that baby..." Wash trailed off into a series of moans and groans, thrusting into Tucker's mouth as the dark skinned man bobbed his head furiously.

The sensations began to become too much for the blonde as he could feel his orgasm coming up fast and he pulled Tucker off of his cock with a groan, much to the disappointment of the other.

"I don't want to come yet baby, I still have to take care of you." Wash said to his lover as he pulled the other up so that he was once again straddling his hips. 

He then reached down and grabbed the leaking cock before him and began stroking it at an even pace, Tucker keening above him. He reached over to the nightstand and felt around for the bottle of lube they had stashed in the drawer, lubing up his fingers and circling the rim of the other's hole. He slowly pushed one finger in, receiving a moan from the other and began the process of stretching him out. He pushed and pulled his finger in, adding another and soon a third, finger fucking his boyfriend.

Tucker moaned and sighed as the fingers stretched him out but eventually became impatient. "Ah shit... Wash fuck me please! I'm so ready, I need your cock baby!" He groaned out.

Wash was pleased by the effect that just his fingers had on Tucker and heeded his lover's pleas as he pulled his fingers out and lubed up his cock. He lined it up with Tucker's hole and held his hips as he carefully helped the other ease onto his cock. He groaned at the tightness as Tucker sighed and hung his head, not moving so as to get used to feeling of being stretched. He soon began to feel a tingle of pleasure and ground his hips down before lifting nearly all the way off of the cock and then slamming back down with a loud moan. Wash groaned loudly and soon began to move with his lover as they established a fast, rough pace.

The room was filled with the sound of skin slapping against skin and the moans of the two lovers as they moved together. Wash began to feel his orgasm creeping up on him and flipped them over so that he was now hovering over Tucker, all the while still slamming his cock into him and hitting his prostate with every other thrust.

"Oh shit baby! Yeah, right there, right there! Ah f-fuck, give it to me babe, yeah, yeah! Oh God I'm almost there, harder baby! Harder!" Tucker practically screamed as Wash reached down and grabbed his cock and began stroking him while keeping up the pace.

"Fuck, you're so gorgeous angel. Come for me baby." Wash said as Tucker began screaming to the heavens.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! FUCK DAVID!" Tucker screamed as he came between them, his hole clenching aroung Wash's cock and causing him to follow.  
"Fuck, angel, you look so beautiful. Mmph, oh God Lavernius!" Wash groaned as he came inside his boyfriend.

They collapsed into each other and basked in the afterglow as they smiled and held each other close. Wash leaned down to gently kiss Tucker, who hummed in contentment and began playing with his lover's hair.

"Are you two done yet? We're still out here ya know!" York's voice floated in through the door and brought the two in the bed back to reality as they remembered that they did, in fact, have company.

"Shit, I forgot about them..." Wash mumbled as he began to imagine the amount of humiliation they'll get from all of their friends waiting just down the hall in their living room. York and the rest of his freelancer gym buddies will probably never let him live this down.

"Ignore him, he's just salty that Carolina won't give him any!" Tucker said to Wash, raising his voice so that the freelancer outside could hear him.

"Shut the fuck up Tucker!" was the response that came through the door, Carolina's voice mixing with York's.

"Tucker just put your dick back in your pants and get the fuck out here!" Church's voice floated in now.

"God will you people just go away? We're trying to have a moment here!" Tucker yelled. There was some grumbling on the other side of the door, but the sound of feet shuffling away could be heard.

"You know they'll never let us forget this right?" Wash said to Tucker as their attention finally went back to one another.

"They can go fuck themselves, I just want to enjoy this moment right now." was Tucker's reply, causing his lover to pull him closer as he smiled down at him.

"I love you Lavernius."

I love you too David."

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this prompt:  
> http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/57843250720/imagine-your-otp-are-having-sex-only-to-hear-a
> 
> So this was my first fic on ao3, as well as my first fic for this fandom. I am not a strong writer so I'm sorry if this sucked, but I've just had ideas floating in my head and needed to write them down. I'd love to know what you guys think!
> 
> Edit: I don't have a beta and was rereading this and noticed some awful spelling and grammar mistakes so I went back and fixed them. Sorry if those bothered anyone! Hope it wasn't too bad!


End file.
